onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reikson
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sengoku page. Editing Tip It would be easier for you if you choose to edit the page as a whole instead of doing each section separately. Also make sure to use the preview button to check how the page looks after you have edited it and check carefully to correct any mistakes before you save your work. MasterDeva 16:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Haki Boa Hancock is a member of the Kuja tribe so is covered by "Kuja" in the list. There is no need for her to be seperate. One-Winged Hawk 17:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Gaps in attacks lists Umm, the large gaps you're making in the Devil Fruit pages kinda makes the lists abit too unnecessarily wide per say. Is there by chance a reason for this somewhat unsightly design.Mugiwara Franky 18:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, there's kinda of a problem there. I'm not sure if it's aesthetically pleasing. To me just looks like really large awkward white blanks between lines of text. For extra information, there's kinda no guarantee for some of the attacks that more information could be added. Take Ice Ball in Hie Hie for example. Apart from what has been said, can there really be more added to the description. For the pics, yeah, we kinda avoid putting pics to every single attack as it's just pic overload.Mugiwara Franky 19:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, you don't need to create a new section to continue a discussion over talk pages. ::For a block of text, it kinda looks organized to a point. For the style you're going for, it kinda looks broken abit. Like a person creating a very long space in a document. The attacks also are a problem. The attacks with long descriptions can somewhat fit but it's those that don't have anything. If it's just one line with nothing else then really looks very empty and lonely. It's like asking for more which may not happening taking into account some of the attacks can't be expanded beyond two sentences. ::The style is pretty in theory but it's not pretty when applied to some areas. Plus it's somewhat more decorational than what is required of proper documentation per say.Mugiwara Franky 19:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::While it does somewhat help in areas, they all kinda need to taken at least for consistency sake. Also you may want to get others' view on this cause it's something that should be addressed in regards to the community.Mugiwara Franky 19:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, you can do it in variety ways. ::::1. You can ask an opinion from one of the more prominent users. ::::2. If you edited just one article, you ask for opinions in the article's talk page. You can still ask in an article's talk page if you made more than one but you kinda have choose well. ::::3. There's a forum here where you can address the situation. Though I'm not sure if it's a really big deal or not. ::::Those are three most basic ways I can think of I believe.Mugiwara Franky 20:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::But it kinda seemed a bit random especially since you choose to apply the design to some attacks that are really really small in content.Mugiwara Franky 21:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Angel, a trusted editor kinda pointed out something important about your design in my talk page.Mugiwara Franky 21:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I corrected myself after hitting "save page" too soon, sorry about that. 3 hours sleep just caught up with me. I forgot to edit earlier when it wasn't catching up with me because I was busy and I should have done so. One-Winged Hawk 21:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sigh I'm not the boss but I wish sometimes users were not so hurry to make modifications. Look at the new blackbeard crew images, everyone has wanted to upload a pic as a result we have plenty of duplicates. If you want you can upload your pic with a clean one when it is available and suppress my delete template. Kdom 23:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) So first, it would have been better if you upload a new version of the watermarked file rather than creating a new file. Second there are 2 files that are almost identical, yours and File:Meigo on Whitebeard.png. There is no need to have both of them. Yours is a bit larger but it has margins which does not look very nice (well that is a personal point of view). Also Lone piece 575 06 07.jpg is quite a cryptic title, why didn't you kept Meigo ? Kdom 18:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Merrow I meant Mero Mero Merrow; damn fast typing. I'm under the impression it's Merrow, not Mellow. Could you clear that up for me? Mellow #2 Thanks for that. I see where you're coming from. :) Changing name pages For changing names of articles especially ones that either have been around a long time or are heavily edited, it's best to propose the change first in the corresponding talk page first and see if anyone agrees. That way it won't step on some people's toes. There's one already in the Shiryuu's talk page but it requires some more opinions to make it valid if not up to date.Mugiwara Franky 04:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :At the top of the page is an option called "Move". While you can change articles using this function, it's best to see first the situation of the page. If it's a new page or the like, it's usually okay to move it without a discussion. If it's an old page or the one that's been constantly edited, a discussion for it's move is needed as moving it without talking can be considered as vandalism to some. In either case, it's probably best to talk in most times just to be on the safe side.Mugiwara Franky 04:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Attacks What exactly you don’t understand? You changed the original Japanese text you transliterate the kanji when already the "reading" is here. You mixed up hiragana, kanji, katakana and romaji with a weird writing style. Unfortunately, I will change most of your edits on attacks list. (I will keep the translation). Tipota 01:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you find this? (ガンメン･スペクトラム), Chapter and page please.Tipota 18:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid it is separated in the raw... Kdom 18:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::-), well in fact I think it is to make the same effect as the capital letters in GANMEN Kdom 19:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's exactly written as it is currently in the Okama Kenpo page (except vertically). The katakana match the furigana (dots include) SBS Hy again Since it seems you know japanese, is it possible that you have a look at the post 544 of apforums vol 58 thread ? It would be usefull to have our own translation of the SBS. Thanks Kdom 19:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I tried :-)